


i like the way the story ends

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, these boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: “I can’t believe this is how you want to come out.” Leon grumbles, staring at Matty from across his hotel room. Matthew just smirks and holds his hand out, making grabby hands toward Leon.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk, Sidney Crosby/Nathan Mackinnon (mentioned)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 357
Collections: Discord 2





	i like the way the story ends

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekly challenge on the Hockey RPF discord. This week's prompt was "sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie"!

“I can’t believe this is how you want to come out.” Leon grumbles, staring at Matty from across his hotel room. Matthew just smirks and holds his hand out, making grabby hands toward Leon. Leon rolls his eyes but pushes off of the wall, closing the distance between them. He runs a hand through Matty’s unruly curls, getting a good grip and tugging in a way he knows will have Matty weak in the knees. He watches as Matty’s eyes flutter closed, his breath coming out in a soft pant. Leon tugs again so Matty exposes his neck, rubbing his stubble against the sensitive skin of Matty’s neck.

“If you give me beard burn before we have to go give a bunch of interviews, I’ll fucking kill you.”

“You like it.” Leon growls against Matty’s skin, biting at the spot behind Matty’s ear. “Like knowing that everyone knows you belong to me. That’s why you want to do this stupid stunt.”

“Did you think it was stupid when McJesus did it?”

“That was different.”

“No, it – _fuck_ ,” Leon cuts him off by reaching down to cup him through his jeans. “Don’t start something we can’t finish, asshole.”

“I think you overestimate your stamina.”

“Fuck you, I have great stamina.”

“Mmm-hmmm.” Leon presses his heel into the growing bulge in Matthew’s pants and lets him thrust against his hand.

“You’re a dick.”

“You love me.”

Matthew doesn’t answer, just grips Leon’s shoulders as he pops open Matthew’s jeans and reaches in, wrapping a hand around Matthew and drops to his knees. He licks a strip up Matty’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head the way he knows that Matty likes. His hair’s not really long enough for Matty to get a good grip, but he tries, and the grip tightens when Leon sinks down on his cock. They really _don’t_ have time for this, but after almost two years of being with Matty, he knows the things that drive the other man crazy, and soon enough he’s coming down Leon’s throat with a groan a cracked _Leon_. Leon swallows it all and leans back so he can stare up at a blissed out Matthew Tkachuk.

“Stamina, huh?”

“Fuck you. Do we have time?” Matty asks, gesturing at Leon’s lap, and Leon shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it.” He stands up and Matty immediately pulls him into a kiss, seemingly reveling in the taste of himself on Leon’s tongue.

“I am going to _wreck_ you tonight, holy shit.” Matty promises, and Leon shivers in response.

He pulls out of Matty’s arms and digs through his suitcase, pulling out the blue and orange Oilers hoodie he’d brought with him for All-Star weekend. He looks back and finds Matty’s eyes sparkling.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” Matty promises, making grabby hands. “Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!”

Leon chuckles, but presses the hoodie into Matty’s hands. He slips it over his gray and red Flames t-shirt, his curls going even wilder when his head pops out from the collar. He smooths it out, staring down, and Leon feels something in his chest clench at the sight of Matty in his hoodie. He steps up into his space, his fingers hovering over the _29_ there. It sits right over his heart, and Leon traces the number before pressing his hand to Matty’s chest. Matty’s hand comes up to rest over his, and they aren’t overly affectionate or soft, despite the years that they’ve been together – a byproduct of having to hide their relationship from everyone but their closest family and friends – but the moment feels tender and Leon just _really loves Matty_ and he’s both terrified and excited that they’re finally doing this.

“You wanna take the picture, or should I?” Matty asks.

“You look complete fucked out right now and I imagine I don’t look much better.” Leon points out. Matty reaches up and rests his thumb on Leon’s bottom lip, which Leon is sure is red and puffy.

“You look hot, though.”

“We’ll take it later.” Leon insists.

Leon does his best to relax as they enter the media area where they’ll all be doing their interviews and promo. It’s the most exhausting part of being an All-Star, but knowing that Matty’s walking in next to him – Leon’s number and team on his chest – has Leon’s heart beating hard and fast in his chest. They’d talked about it for months, Leon was ready, but knowing that soon everyone would _know_ was overwhelming. Everyone would know that Leon was bisexual, that Matty was gay, that they were together, that they were _in love_. That, somehow, Matthew Tkachuk had gone from one of his worst enemies to the most important person in his life.

Eventually, they would know that Leon had a small box on the tallest shelf in his closet that held something that would announce to the world that he wanted Matty for the rest of his life.

Mackinnon shot them an odd look as he passed them, his gaze landing on Matty’s chest. A moment later, though, a small conspiratorial smile grew on his face. It was an open secret in the league that Nate spent the offseason in Sidney Crosby’s bed, after all. Leon felt Matty grab his hand and squeeze before they could be pulled in different directions.

“Love you.” Matty whispered, and Leon settled as he watched him walk away with the Flames PR person. He loved Matty, Matty loved him, and at the end of the day that’s all that mattered.

“Ready?” Matty asked later that night, nestled between Leon’s legs with his head on Leon’s chest. He was still in the hoodie, and Leon had a sneaking suspicion that it was a piece of clothing that he wasn’t getting back.

“Ready.” Leon confirmed, and tightened his grip on Matty as the other main raised the phone up, camera on. They had hundreds of pictures of each other and had discussed sharing one from their vacations or quiet nights in each other’s homes. Matty had even suggested the one of them kissing under the mistletoe from spending Christmas with the Tkachuks in St. Louis just a few months prior. Those were private, though. Just for them.

Matty took a dozen shots, but Leon knew which one he would pick as soon as they were finished. The last one, when Leon thought they were done and had pinched Matty’s side. Matty had laughed, pushing back against Leon’s chest as Leon stared down at him with open affection. No one expected them to work, to even be able to be in the same room with each other. What had started as animosity had turned to grudging respect to admiration to lust to fondness to love. At the end of the day, they made each other laugh, and that was enough.

Matty sent him the picture and the both uploaded it to their Instagram accounts. Leon watched as Matty typed in a caption, dropping a kiss on the side of his head as he read it.

_would only wear oiler blue for you #29_

Leon struggled with that he wanted to say. How could he encapsulate how he felt about Matthew in an Instagram caption? In the end, he put in a few emojis – a red heart, two boys holding hands, a hockey stick, and a rainbow, and showed it to Matty. He rolled his eyes but nodded his approval and tugged on Leon’s collar until he leaned down so he could press a kiss to his cheek.

“Ready?” He asked, and Leon nodded.

“Ready.”

They hit ‘Share' at the same time.


End file.
